MON AMOUR DE LOUP
by inconnue2123
Summary: Après la mort de ses parents Camille Black décide de retourner vivre a la PUSH chez son oncle Billy. Elle va retrouver son cousin Jacob mais aussi faire la rencontre de tout le reste de la réserve dont le ténébreux et colérique Paul LAHOTE. Que va t-il ce passer ? Leur histoire d'amour va-t-elle pouvoir exister ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'avais envie de mettre l'accent sur Paul LAHOTE dont je trouve que l'on ne parle pas assez! **_

_**SOYEZ INDULGENT C'EST MA PREMIÈRE FICTION ! **_

_**JE VOUS SOUHAIT UNE BONNE LECTUREEEEEEE ! :)**_

_**CHAPITRE : 1 NOUVEAU **_**_DÉPART_**

Bonjour je m'appelle Camille j'ai 17 ans je mesure environ 1m73, je suis brune aux yeux vert et j'habite en Californie du Sud depuis mes 3 ans. I mois mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, on ne s'est toujours pas ce qu'il sait passer, on les a retrouvaient 3 semaines après, leur voiture était complètement immergé dans un plan d'eau. Les policiers m'ont expliqué qu'ils avaient dû louper le virage ou bien qu'une autre voiture avait dû leur faire quitter la route et celle-ci avait pris la fuite. J'avais de la colère en moi, pourquoi cette voiture ne c'était pas arrêté pour aller les aider à sortir ? Ils seraient peut être toujours vivant à cette heure-ci … Malheureusement l'autre voiture ne fut jamais identifier à mon grand désespoir. J'étais fille unique, plus rien ne me retenais ici enfin il y avait bien la famille de ma mère mais je ne les aimais pas beaucoup, ils avaient toujours préféré ma tante à ma mère car elle avait épousé un riche avocat alors que ma mère elle était marié à un indien qui venait d'une petite bourgade appelé Forks. Pas assez prestigieux pour eux voyez-vous ! Cependant j'adorer vraiment ma famille paternel, ils étaient très terre à terre et avait des croyances incroyables qui m'avais toujours fascinées, des histoires de quilleutes, de sang-froid c'était tellement fou mais j'aimais vraiment tout ça. La dernière fois que j'ai pu les voir j'avais 10 ans, c'était il y tellement longtemps que je ne suis même plus sur de les reconnaître. Mais je ne pouvais que aller vivre que là-bas. Mon oncle Billy Black qui est le frère de mon père m'avait proposé i mois déjà de venir habiter avec lui et son fils Jacob à Forks mais à ce moment-là je n'étais pas prête puis il fallait que je termine mon année scolaire alors en attendant le vivais chez ma meilleure amie Roxanne, une petit blonde 1m50 avec des formes que beaucoup de fille pouvait lui envier. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement chez elle même si je savais que ses parents me considéré comme leur fille. Mais là je sentais que c'été le moment, le moment de partir ailleurs pourtant je n'étais pas vraiment proche de mon oncle du moins il appelé régulièrement mais c'était surtout pour parler à mon père. Mais maintenant c'était moi qu'il appelait pour savoir si j'allais bien et pour me raconter des petites histoires de la vie quotidienne. On se téléphonait environ 2 fois par semaines et ça me faisait vraiment du bien, il me rappelé tellement mon père, son timbre de voix et sa façon de parler c'était son double.

« C'est le grand départ demain ! J'espère que tu te plairas avec nous, Jacob a déjà préparer ta chambre je crois que c'est le plus excité de la famille ! » ria Billy

« Oui je finis mes cartons, Roxanne m'aide mais je suis un peu nostalgique, c'est vraiment une page qui se tourne.. » répondis-je

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu pars que tu vas les oublier ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie ! » dit Billy

« Je sais bien ! Bon je te laisse je vais terminer de tout ranger, a demain à 15H à l'aéroport, bisou »

« Oui d'accord, a demain 15h tapante ! »

Mon cœur ce serra quand je fermais le dernier cartons, Roxanne me regardait avec les larmes aux yeux,

« Tu vas tellement me manquer, ça ne sera plus jamais pareil sans toi ici avec moi.. »

« Mais on se reverra, dès que j'arrive la bas je te trouve une petite maison et tu me rejoins, il va bien falloir que tu fasses ta vie quelque part toi aussi ! » dit-je en souriant

« On va mettre le feu à Forks t'inquiète ! » ria t'elle

C'est bon on avait retrouvé le sourire et ont pu partir à la gare en chantant a tue-tête pour nous remonter le moral. Ça y est on y était, enfin arrivé à la gare. Je pris mes valises dans le coffre de la voiture et dis une dernier fois en revoir aux parents de Roxanne. Je les serrais fort contre moi, ils m'embrassèrent chacun leur tour en me souhaitant bon voyage. Roxanne elle décida de m'accompagner jusqu'au dernier moment.

-« Promet moi que tu m'appelleras tous les soirs pour me raconter ta journée, que dès que tu arrives tu m'envoie un message pour me dire que tout c'est bien passé, que.. que.. J'ai pas envie que tu partes Camille ! » Dit elle

-« Oui je te promets tout ce que tu veux mais je dois partir tout le monde m'attend la bas » dis je

-« Bon d'accord puis qui s'est tu vas peut être rencontré un beau gosse la bas, un bel indien ! » Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

-« Je ne crois pas non, j'ai assez souffert pour au moins une bonne trentaine d'années, si c'est pour qu'il joue avec moi comme l'on fait tous les autres avec moi pour l'instant merci mais non merci ! » Dis-je

« DIG DING DONG l'avion en direction de FORKS part dans 5 minutes merci à tous les passagers de regagner leur place » Je la serra une dernière fois dans mes bras et parti. Mon cœur était vraiment lourd et une larme s'échappa de mes yeux pour couler le long de ma joue. Je me retournai pour lui faire un dernier signe et m'enfonça dans un long couloir pour regagner l'avion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE : 2 LES RETROUVAILLES**_

Mon vol dura 12H, j'étais épuisé mais ravie d'être enfin arrivé. J'avais tout de même la boule au ventre parce que ça faisait 7 ans que je ne l'ai avaient pas vu, ça me mettais la pression. Peut-être que quand ils me verraient il serait déçu, qu'ils c'étaient déjà fait beaucoup d'idées sur moi.. Oui je sais je pense trop ! Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus car qu'un jeune homme se jeta sur moi, je reconnu Jacob. Oh mon dieu qu'il était beau ! Grand musclé, avec des cheveux courts noirs et un teint halé. Je pense qu'il doit prendre des stéroïdes parce qu'il était limite bodybuildé !

-« Je suis trop content que tu sois la ! Tu vas voir tu vas te plaire ici enfin je ferais tout pour ça ! » Dit-il en souriant

On ce sourire il avait de la chance d'être mon cousin parce que je lui aurais demandé de m'épouser direct !

-« Salut ! Moi aussi je suis contente d'être la, un peu stressé mais contente ! » Dis-je timidement

-« Bonjour Camille enfin tu es la ! » dis Billy en me regardant gentiment

-« Oui bel et bien la et pour de bon je pense » répondis-je

Je serai Billy dans mes bras, Billy était en fauteuil roulant lui aussi avait eu un accident de voiture, sa femme Sue n'avait pas survécu et lui avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes il y a environ 10 ans c'était à cette occasion que nous étions retournés là-bas. C'est quand même horrible de devoir attendre un accident pour voir sa famille ! Enfin c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-« Jacob prend les valises de Camille est on rentre ! »

Jacob s'empressa d'obéir et nous partîmes a la réserve, et oui ils habitaient dans une réserve qui s'appelé la Push, c'était un mini village si on peut dire qui ce situé juste à côté d'une plage, une immense plage que je m'empresserais d'aller voir en arrivant ! Au bout de 20 min de route nous arrivâmes enfin devant une petite maison rouge très mignonne.

-« Ca y est on est arrivé ! » s'écria-Jacob

Je sorti de la voiture, Jacob me prit le bras pour me trainer a l'intérieur.

-« Jacob calme toi elle ne va pas s'envoler ! » ria Billy

-« Oui je sais mais c'est dans ma nature d'être un peu bestial.. » dis-Jacob

Les deux ce regardèrent et ce mirent à rire, j'avais du manquer un épisode parce que je ne comprenais pas du tout le fou rire. Peut-être que c'était moi, je n'avais plus le cœur à rire depuis la mort de mes parents je mettais beaucoup renfermé sur moi-même, c'était mal je sais mais j'étais bien seule, pas d'attache pas de souffrance mise a par Roxanne bien sûr.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Camille on ne rigole pas de toi ! » me dit Billy en voyant mon air surpris

Heureusement qu'il ne rigolé pas de moi. La maison était très cosy mais cela se voyait qu'il ni avait pas de femme dans cette maison ! Pourquoi je dis ça ? Il y a environ 5 cm de poussières sur chaque meuble. Je pense que je finis de m'installer et je vais faire un petit ménage de printemps la dedans ! Jacob finit par m'emmener jusqu'à ma chambre, elle se trouver à l'étage. Elle était composée d'une salle de bain indépendante, d'un grand lit double, d'un bureau. Elle était dans des couleurs de violet et de blanc, les rideaux étaient un peu jauni avec le temps mais je mis sentais bien. Je pense que je vais me plaire ici !

Je finis de de déballer ma dernière valise tout en mettant ma petite touche personnel dans ma nouvelle chambre quand Billy cria mon prénom,

-« Camille ! Tu peux descendre s'il te plait »

J'obéis a la seconde et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.

-« Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je

-« Je sais que tu viens d'arriver mais tout le monde a très envie de faire ta connaissance, alors Emily la compagne de Sam, tu te rappelles de Sam ? »

-« Oui je me rappelle vaguement »

-« Ils nous invitent à manger chez eux avec me reste de la réserve, est ce que ça te tente ? Tu peux toujours dire non si tu es trop fatigué ma chérie ! »

-« Toute la réserve ? Dis-je en rigolant

-« Enfin il y aura les enfants Clearwater Leah et Seth, les amis de Jacob leurs copines et bien sûr Sam, Emily et nous. » termina Jacob

-« Bon c'est d'accord, par contre je ne suis plus habitué à être avec autant de monde » Dis-je discrètement

-« Ne t'inquiètent pas ils sont imposant mais pas méchants ! » ria Jacob

Imposant ? En même temps si ils sont fait comme Jacob c'est normal, mais j'avais quand même envie de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient.. Oui je sais j'avais dit a Roxanne que je ne voulais pas de copain mais bon on peut toujours se faire plaisir aux yeux ! Je montai dans ma chambre pour me changer et me faire un petit ravalement de façade ! J'enfilai un jean slim avec un t-shirt noir à manches longues, je me fis une queue de cheval et me remis une petit peu de poudre sur le bout du nez. Je descendis les escaliers et je vis Jacob et Billy qui m'attendaient depuis 10 bonnes minutes.

-« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, on a presque faillit attendre ! » grogna Jacob

-« Et il va falloir t'y faire je suis fille, une vrai ! » rétorquais-je

Billy ce mit à rire et ouvrit la porte pour partir, je sortis et monta dans la voiture même si Sam et Emily habitaient à 10 min à pied, c'est toujours mieux en voiture pour les garçons vous n'imaginez pas 3 minutes en moins c'est 3 minutes, il ne faut pas rigoler avec ça ! Je sentais que ma colocation avec ces deux hommes n'aller pas être de tout repos mais je me sentais tellement bien avec eux pour la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents je me sentais enfin chez moi !


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE : 3 IMPREGNATION**_

Arrivé chez Emily, j'étais un peu stressé, je suis devenu un peu casanière et je n'aime pas trop être entourer de pleins de monde mais ça avait l'air tellement important pour tout le monde de voir ou de revoir la fille de David Black après t'en d'années que je pris une grosse bouffé d'air et entra dans la maison. Ce n'était pas une énorme maison mais à ce que je vois elle pouvait contenir plus de 15 personnes, bon je dois avouer qu'on était un peu serré. A peine passé le pas de la porte ma belle Leah me sauta au cou,

-« Oh je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenu vivre ici ! »

-« Je suis contente de te voir aussi Leah, tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs ! »

-« Je voulais quand même te dire mes sincères condoléance pour tes parents.. »

Mon visage se crispa et je fis un léger sourire, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler de l'accident de mes parents ce soir ! D'un seul coup Jacob attrapa mon bras,

-« Aller Leah arrête d'accaparer la petite nouvelle ! Viens Camille je vais te présenter a tout le monde. »

Leah ne répondit que d'un grognement, et je partis avec Jacob. Il me présenta Seth le jeune frère le Leah, il était devenu très mignon, il avait l'air tout jeune et tout novice,

-Enchanté je m'appelle Seth, je suis ravie de te voir ou plutôt de te revoir.. »

- « Oui je suis contente de te revoir aussi quand je suis parti tu avais 5 ans je comprends que tu ne te rappelle pas vraiment de moi » souriais-je

-« je te présente aussi Quil, Embry, Jared et Paul » Dis-Jacob

-« Bonjours enchanté de faire tous votre connaissance »dis-je

Oh mon dieu qu'il était beau tous les un autant que les autres enfin il y en avait un qui m'avais bien tapé dans l'œil, Paul oh mon beau Paul. Indien, grand autant musclé que Jacob, un mannequin presqu'un peu trop parfait, ca devait un homme a femme. Cependant il me fixa pendant de longues minutes que ça devenait presque gênant. Quand j'entendis Jacob grogna et cria à Paul de sortir immédiatement ! Ca ce passa tellement vite que je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui venais de ce passé mais je ne pus réfléchir plus qu'Embry remplaça Jacob et me prit aussi pas le bras et m'emmena voir Emily. Il m'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine et je vis Emily en train de préparer à manger pour un régiment d'ailleurs,

-« Ah enfin tu es la ! Depuis le temps que Jacob nous parle de toi, on avait envie e te rencontrer »dit Emily

Elle s'avança sur moi et me serra dans ses bras, j'étais un peu gêné mais ça faisais plaisir d'être aussi bien accueillis ! Quand je vis un immense homme attraper Emily par la taille,

-« je suppose que tu es Sam ? » dis-je en souriant

-« Oui c'est Sam, sinon je pleins le garçon qui oserait poser ses mains sur Emily » rétorqua Embry

-« Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Camille, j'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous ! » me dit Sam tout en souriant

_POV PAUL :_

Moi Paul Lahote venait me m'imprégné, ce n'étais pas possible pas moi, pas maintenant. Je suis en pleine force de l'âge, toutes les filles sont à mes pieds mais a cette instant ça n'avait plus d'importance je ne voyais qu'elle, elle était devenu mon tout, mon monde, ce n'étais plus le centre de gravité qui me maintenais au sol mais c'était elle. C'est incroyable quand même tomber amoureux au premier regard enfin c'est un truc de loup !

-« Paul dehors, tout de suite ! » grogna Jacob

Je savais qu'il avait compris que je mettais imprégné mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, c'est la nature. Lui il s'était bien imprégné d'une demi vampire-demi humaine alors il avait rien à me dire ! J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle et rien ne pourrait y changer, ce sera elle et personne d'autre !

-« Elle vient à peine d'arriver Paul, ses parents sont mort il y 5 mois, elle a assez souffert, elle n'a pas besoin que tu la fasses souffrir plus, on s'est comment tu es avec les filles et même si tu es imprégné je ne suis pas sûr que ça change ta personnalité complétement ! »

-« Je ne la ferais pas souffrir ! Tu sais ce que ça fait l'imprégnation alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu ne veux juste pas que je ce sois moi qui sorte avec elle parce que je suis le gars coléreux et prétentieux, mais avec elle ce sera différent ! Compris ?! »

-« Je te laisse une chance ! De toute façon si elle ne veut pas de toi ce sera réglé ! Finit Jacob

Jared sorti dehors pour venir nous chercher. Il vit directement qu'il y avait de la tentions mais il en avait rien à faire tout ce qu'il voulait c'été de ce mettre à table de manger vite pour pouvoir rentrer chez Kim. Celle-ci n'avait pas pu venir elle avait 40°C de fièvre alors je vous explique pas l'état de détresse de Jared ! Peut-être que je serais pareil, même pire je pense !

_POV CAMILLE :_

Jacob et Paul venait de rentrer dans la pièce, il était vraiment canon, il n'avait qu'un sourire à me faire pour que je fonde littéralement ! Enfin Camille reprend toi, prend le dessus sur tes hormones merde ! Tout le monde prit une place je me trouve entre Embry et Quil. Quil était vraiment gentil et il était complètement gaga de la petite nièce d'Emily, c'était plutôt bizarre d'ailleurs.

-« Alors ça doit te changer ici de la Californie ? » me demanda Embry

-« Oui c'est sûr mais ça ne me manque pas vraiment, je n'ai pas de très bon souvenir la bas.. » dis-je tristement

-« Et tu as un copain ? » demanda Leah

-« Non non surtout pas ! » je répondis un peu sèchement

-« Ouh ça sent le cœur brisé cette histoire ! Tu sais les garçons ici sont beaucoup mieux que la bas ! » Dit Embry en me lançant un clin d'œil

Mon regard se tourna vers Paul qui me fixé tendrement. J'aidai Emily à débarrasser avant qu'elle ne serve le dessert. Je n'avais pas remarqué cette grand cicatrice sur son visage, je n'osai pas lui demander qui ou quoi était à l' origine de cette grande balafre. Le diner ce termina tranquillement et dans de grand éclats de rire Embry était un sketch a lui tout seul ! Enfin de compte cette soirée m'avait vraiment fait du bien. Une nouvelle page commencé de s'écrire avec ma nouvelle famille.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPITRE : 4 TOMBER SOUS TON CHARME**_

Ma première nuit fut des plus agréable, je dormis comme un bébé. Ce fut le lever de soleil qui me réveilla. Hier je tombais tellement de sommeil que je ne pris même pas le temps de me démaquiller ou fermer mes rideaux que je m'écroulai sur mon lit. Aujourd'hui c'était grand ménage dans la maison j'en avais parlé a Billy hier et il n'avait pas l'air contre du tout alors vu que j'avais la maison pour moi toue seule, Jacob était parti pour la journée avec Renesmé et Billy a la pêche avec Charly alors j'allais être tranquille pour tout récurer ! Rien que de voir tout ce que j'avais à faire, ça me désespérer un petit peu mais il fallait bien si mettre. Cela faisait 2 bonne heures que je frottais de tous les côtés et cette maison commencé de ressembler à un petit endroit très cosy, les garçons n'allaient pas reconnaitre leur maison ce soir ! J'étais perché sur mon escabeau pour nettoyer les lustres quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte, je fis un sursaut et tomba de l'escabeau. Je suis trouillarde et je n'ai aucun équilibre maintenant vous savez tout ! Quand je me relevis je vis Paul en face de moi, il m'aida à ma relevé. J'aurais bien fais la morte juste pour qu'il me fasse du bouche à bouche ! Trêve de plaisanterie, je mettais vraiment fais mal et j'avais le coude en sang. Paul me porta jusque dans la salle de bain, il avait une chaleur corporelle vraiment très élevé, il était chaud ! Au sens propre du terme bien sûr ! Et il avait une force incroyable il m'avait presque soulevé d'un bras, c'était tellement viril et sexy !

-« je t'ai bien désaffecté, ça devrais aller. » dis Paul

-« Merci heu.. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta pars ! » Dis-je timidement

-« Je n'allais pas te laisser entrain de gire par terre quand même » dit-il en rigolant

Je baissai les yeux et un sourire niais s'échappa de mon visage, je crois que j'étais en train de tomber sous son charme, décidément à ce moment-là je maudissais Roxanne ! D'ailleurs il faudra que je lui raconte tout, tout, tout !

-« Bon, je venais voir Jacob mais à ce que je vois il n'est pas là. »

-« Heu non il est parti chez les Cullen pour la journée, mais il revient à 18h normalement, tu n'auras qu'à repasser ! » dis-je en souriant

Paul me souris et acquiesça ma réponse,

-« je repasserais plus tard alors et fais attention avec ton escabeau » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

Je finis le ménage et passa le reste de mon après-midi devant la télé. Jacob était rentré mais Paul lui n'était pas repassé, j'étais un peu déçue, j'avais envie de le revoir. Je finis par glisser discrètement à Jacob,

-« Est-ce que tu as vu Paul aujourd'hui ? »

-« Oui je suis passé chez Sam tout à l'heure et il y était, il m'a dit qu'il était passé à la maison et qu'il t'avait ramassé par terre ! » dit-il mort de rire

Je sentis mes joues rougir mais je ne répondis pas et Jacob esquiva un petit sourire.

-« Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit à demain » J'embrassai Billy et Jacob et monta dans ma chambre.

Il était déjà 14h, j'avais dormi autant de temps ! Enfin je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me lever, j'étais bien dans mon lit. Puis je pris du courage et je décidai de sortir à la plage, je mettais promis d'y aller en arrivant et puis comme ça j'en profiterais pour appeler Roxanne.

Je regardais l'eau sans pouvoir mettre mes pieds dedans, mes parents c'était noyaient et depuis je ne pouvais plus rentrer dans l'eau, j'avais peur de l'eau pourtant j'avais essayé mainte et mainte fois mais à chaque fois je reculais et je m'écroulais en pleure alors je mettais résigné. Je restai pendant de longues heures les pieds dans le sable en regardant l'horizon. Roxanne devait être occupé car elle ne répondait pas mais a cette instant ça m'étais égale, tout m'étais égale, j'avais des souvenirs pleins la tête. Je me rappelé de la dernière fois que j'étais venu sur cette plage c'était avec mes parents i ans, tout était si parfait a cette instant que j'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais, malheureusement aucun de ces moments ne pourrons plus jamais exister. Je restais la, seule avec seulement des souvenirs.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPITRE : 5 SOIREE CANAPE**_

Il se faisait tard et j'étais toujours à la plage je finis par rentrer quand je vis Paul se jetais sur moi,

-« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! Il fait nuit il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose ! »

-« J'étais a la plage et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, excuse-moi ! » dis-je les yeux encore humide

Et oui j'avais passé mon aprèm à pleurer et à me remémorer mes souvenirs, je sais c'est pathétique mais parfois on en a besoin.. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi Paul s'inquiète pour moi après tout je n'étais que la cousine de son pote Jacob mais bon dans un sens ça mais faisais vraiment plaisir, ça me montrer que je lui plaisais un petit peu et sa pour une fille c'est la meilleure des choses !

-« Bon viens je t'emmène chez Sam, Jacob est la bas. »

-« Oui d'accord, mais il faut que je passe prendre une douche vite fais, j'ai du sable partout, tu as qu'à y aller sans moi et je vous rejoindrais plus tard. » dis-je a Paul

-« Hors de question je t'ai déjà perdu une fois aujourd'hui, j'ai dit à Jacob que je t'emmener chez Sam alors je vais t'attendre ! » Grogna-t-il

-« D'accord, je vois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors viens tu m'attendras dans ma chambre »

Au fond de moi j'étais tellement contente de ce qu'il venait de me dire que j'aillais être sur un petit nuage toute la soirée ! Je pris mes affaires et parti a la douche, j'étais toute nue dans ma salle de bain et il y avait juste une fine porte qui nous séparer, c'était horrible toutes les pensées que je pouvais avoir quand il était près de moi ! Je devenais obsédé, j'étais obsédé par lui, enfin je crois que j'étais en train tombé amoureuse. L'horreur ma petite culotte a du tomber par terre, elle n'était pas là, j'avais regardé par tout ! Et Paul tu veux pas regarder par terre je crois que j'ai fait tomber ma petite culotte.. La HONTE ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix je n'allais pas y aller sans culotte non plus !

-« Hum.. Paul je crois que j'ai oublié, heu.. Par terre ma …. » Pas le temps de finir qu'il répondit

-« Ta petite culotte c'est ça? »

-«Oui voilà merci.. »

Heureusement je n'avais pas pris celle avec les arcs en ciels et les petits poneys ! Là ça aurait été le fond du gouffre ! Je sortie de la salle de bain tête baissé, je n'osais pas croiser son regard.

-« Tu sais ce n'est pas grave Camille, ça arrive d'échapper des choses » me dit-il en riant

-« Oui mais la c'est vraiment gênant, surtout devant toi.. »

-« Aller c'est pas grave, en voiture ils ne vont plus attendre que nous. »

Ce soir chez Sam et Emily, c'est soirée films, tout le monde sera la même Renesmé, Jacob devait être comme un fou mais moi j'étais surtout contente de pouvoir passer la soirée avec Paul, j'avais passé toute l'après-midi seule alors ça allait me faire du bien d'être avec tout le monde.

Arrivé chez Emily, Paul me prit par la taille et me dis a l'oreille,

-« Promis l'histoire de ta petite culotte restera entre nous » Paul éclata de rire, je lui mis un coup d'épaule mais ses mains posé sur mes hanche me procura des frisons tout le long de la colonne, ce garçon me faisait un effet incommensurable !

La maison était pleine à craquer, Seth et Leah étaient posé par terre, Jacob et Renesmé sur un fauteuil, Quil affalé sur un fauteuil également, Embry sur le canapé tandis que Jared et une jeune fille que je supposé être Kim était encore à table et bien évidement Sam et Emily a la cuisine. Sam avait une façon de regardé Emily comme si elle était son monde, c'était un amour vraiment intense !

A peine arrivé je sautai sur le canapé pour réveiller Embry, il était en train de s'endormir le pauvre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne faisais pas énormément de temps que j'étais arrivé mais j'avais tissé un lien assez fort avec tout le monde surtout avec Embry et de plus en plus avec Paul. Il y avait Jacob aussi mais il était devenu comme un frère.

-« Réveille-toi la belle au bois dormant, le film n'a toujours pas commencé ! » Lui chuchotais-je dans l'oreille

Il fit un tout petit mouvement tout en grognant un petit coup, j'avais remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas potes pour rien dès que quelque chose n'aillais pas ils grognaient, c'était plutôt drôle. Je me relevai et rejoignis Paul qui s'était mis à table avec Kim et Jared. Paul m'attrapa par les hanches et m'assit sur ses genoux je ne fis aucun gestes de mécontentement bien évidement, on devenait vraiment de plus en plus proche et c'était vraiment cool !

-« Alors c'est toi la Camille que Paul n'arrête pas de me parler depuis que tu es arrivé ? » me demanda Kim

-« Oui oui c'est moi, mais je ne pensais que Paul parlais autant de moi ! » dis-je un peu gêné

-« Ouh que si ! Tout le temps, tous les jours ! » Dit Jared en éclatant de rire

Paul lui lança un regarde tueur et Jared ce calma directement, mais moi j'étais vraiment contente ! Embry nous rejoignit à table et proposa à tout le monde,

-« Est-ce que ça vous dit que demain, on aille tout à la plage passer une petite après-midi tranquille a ce baigner tous ensemble ? »

Tout le monde était vraiment enthousiaste sauf Renesmé et Jacob, ils avaient déjà quelque chose de prévu, a par eux tout le monde était ok pour cette petite aprèm baignade à mon grand désespoir ! Tout mon corps ce crispa et Paul le sentit,

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Camille ? Me demanda Paul

-« J'ai.. J'ai peur de l'eau, depuis que l'on a retrouvé mes parents dans ce lac je ne peux plus rentrer dans l'eau.. » Une larme s'écoula le long de ma joue. Je sentis les bras de Paul m'encercler la taille et son visage ce posé sur mon épaule

-« Personne ne te forcera à aller dans l'eau » dit Embry

Je voyais vraiment qu'il voulait que je vienne même si je me baignais pas avec eux, je serais toujours présente sur le bord de la plage. Je finis par dire oui mais j'appréhendais vraiment la journée de demain ! Tout le monde fini par quitter la table par aller s'installer devant la télé. Moi j'étais sur le canapé entre Embry et Paul, enfin j'étais dans les bras de Paul et Embry était posé sur mes jambes.

-« Ce soir c'est le dernier destination final » s'exclama Jacob

Je ne vis pas la fin du film et m'endormis dans les bras de mon beau Paul. J'étais tellement bien quand j'étais avec lui et encore mieux contre lui. Je n'avais pas froid car c'était un radiateur ambulant puis son odeur me berçais jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans les bras de m'Orfée.


	6. CHAPITRE 6

_**Bonsoir, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! **_

**_J'espère_**_** qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos review, c'est vraiment plaisant de savoir que mon histoire vous plait, malgré mes fautes d'orthographes :).**_

_**Pour l'instant il n'y aura pas trop de résistance de la part de Camille, enfin je vous laisse **_**_découvrir ! _**

**_BONNE LECTUREEEEEE ! Bisous bisous ;)_**

_**CHAPITRE : 6**_

Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé, je me suis réveillé dans mon lit les volés fermer alors que de tout ce que je me souvenais c'était de la soirée d'hier tous affalés dans le canapé. Je descendis les escaliers et je vis Billy qui était entrain de déjeuner.

-« C'est Jacob qui m'a ramené hier soir ? » demandais-je

-« Non c'est Paul ! »

-« Ah bon, oui il m'a dit de te dire de lui envoyer un message quand tu serais réveillée pour confirmer si tu aller toujours avec eux a la plage ? »

-« Ah d'accord merci, je vais lui envoyer tout de suite. »

-« Je crois que tu lui as bien tapé dans l'œil, mais je pense que c'est réciproque n'est-ce pas ? »

Je répondis un peu gêner mais il avait tout de suite comprit que oui c'était totalement réciproque ! Je pris un bol de céréales vite fait et remonta dans ma chambre pour envoyer un message a Paul.

-« Bonjour, oui oui je viens toujours. Tu ne pourras pas me manquer je serais la fille sur le bord ). »

-« D'accord super, viens chez Emily on se retrouve tous là-bas pour partir après. »

Je pris un sac, de la crème solaire et une serviette et parti à pied jusqu'à la maison. A peine arrivé Embry était cacher derrière la porte, quand je passai le pas de porte qu'il se jeta sur moi en criant, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté ! Je le poussa,

-« Tu es vraiment bête j'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque, tu aurais eu ma mort sur ta conscience ! »

-« Embry aurait été dans la merde parce qu'il a bien trop peur de Paul ! » Ria Quil

-« Je n'ai pas peur de Paul, n'importe quoi ! Il est juste coléreux et parfois imprévisible mais il ne me fait pas peur ! »

-« Tu es sur de ça ?! » demanda Paul en passant le seuil de la porte

Tout le monde se mirent à rire et Embry se fit tout petit, c'était vraiment à mourir de rire. Paul était habillé avec un marcel blanc qui ne laissé pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination ! D'un bermuda kaki et il portait aussi un bonnet, j'adorais quand il le porté ça lui faisait ressortir son côté Bad boy et j'étais totalement sous le charme ! Il arriva vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue, ses baisés était si doux et chaud. Emily demanda,

-« Tout le monde a un maillot de bain, c'est bon ? »

-« Heu non pas moi, mais ça ne sert à rien vu que je ne vais pas me baigner » Dis-je timidement

-« Si c'est totalement important et ton bronzage tu comptes le travailler quand ? Il te faut un maillot de bain absolument ! » Dit Kim

Génial je n'étais déjà pas très alaise avec mon corps... Kim et Emily me traîna dans la salle de bain. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Paul qui était mort de rire à voir ma tête complètement dépité. Elles me sortirent la panoplie complète, du noir, du blanc, des couleurs flash, pastelles, des maillots une pièce aux deux pièces tout y était, j'avais l'embarra du choix ! On était tout faite à peu près de la même manière, beaucoup de poitrine, un ventre a peu près plat et des petites fesses. Je finis finalement pas choisir un ensemble de chez victoria secret au blanc avec des perles au milieu et une culotte rose. Je renfilai mes vêtement pas dessus et nous redescendîmes. Les garçons étaient déjà tous prêt et nous attendaient dans la voiture.

-« Aller en voiture Simone ! » Cria Embry

Ce garçon me faisait vraiment trop rire avec ces blagues douteuses mais c'est ce qui fait son charme ! Je me retrouvé dans la voiture avec Embry, Quil, Jared et Kim le reste de la troupe étaient montés dans la voiture de Sam. Au bout de 15 minutes de route plutôt folklorique avec les 3 morceaux que l'on avait dans la voiture, c'était la libération quand Kim et moi sortions de la voiture. Tout le monde commencé de ce changer, je vis Paul enlever son t-shirt et je crois que tout le j'ai du reste une bonne dizaine de secondes à le contempler, des abdos merveilleusement dessiné, un corps d'apollon ! Ils étaient tous en maillot sauf moi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de poser mes habits, je n'étais vraiment pas très a l'aise...

-« Aller Camille pose moi tous ces habits, montre nous ce qu'il se cache la dessous ! » me cria Embry

Je vis le regarde de Paul devenir noir et il fixa Embry extrêmes méchamment mais moi ça me faisais rire, je commençai par enlever mon t-shirt quand Embry siffla, ce qui finit d'énervé Paul,

-« Tu vas arrêter ta comédie tout de suite Embry parce que je t'assure que ça va mal finir ! » Grogna Paul

-« Ouh fais attention Embry tu vas t'attiré les foudres de Paul en draguant sa chérie ! » dit Jared en tapant sur l'épaule d'Embry

Moi dans toute cette histoire je n'avais retenu que 3 mots : Chérie de Paul ! Oh mon dieu je suis au ange !

-« Aller tout le monde a l'eau ! » Cria Emily pour détendre un petit peu l'atmosphère

Du coup j'étalai ma serviette par terre et m'allongea dessus, j'avais oublié a quel point le soleil faisait du bien sur la peau. Soudain une ombre me cacha le soleil, j'ouvris les yeux et vis Paul,

-« Tu ne veux pas réessayer, avec moi ? »

Comment résister a cette gueule d'ange ? Mais j'avais vraiment peur, j'allais leur pourrir leur après-midi en me mettant à pleurer comme à chaque fois.

-« Je ne vais pas y arriver, comme à chaque fois de tout manière.. »

-« Oui mais cette fois je suis la moi, et je te promets que je ne te lâcherais pas, viens dans l'eau avec nous, pour moi, essaye, si vraiment c'est trop dur tu pourras retourner sur ta serviette ! »

Je finis par acquiescer et me leva. Paul rentra directement dans l'eau mais moi je ne pouvais pas comme à chaque fois avant de mettre un pied dans l'eau je bloquais. Il me tendit la main mais je ne pouvais pas c'était au-dessus de mes force, je voyais mes parents au fond de cette eau... C'était trop dur ! Paul ce rapprocha de moi et me porta, je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille, son corps était tellement chaud que limite de la fumé sortait de ses pores.

-« On va faire quelque chose, on va aller dans l'eau tous les deux en même temps, tu n'as rien n'as faire qu'à t'agripper à moi ! »

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui fis un geste de la tête pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord. Il commencé de reculer, je lui dis dans l'oreille,

-« Ne me laisse pas tomber, je t'en supplie ! »

-« Jamais je te laisserai tomber Camille » me dit-il en me déposant un baisé sur la joue

Je me serais fort contre lui, même une feuille n'aurait pas pu passer entre son torse et ma poitrine c'est vous dire ! L'eau lui arrivé à hauteur des genoux quand il m'annonça qu'il allait ce baissé pour rentrer complètement dans l'eau. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas reculer et je lui faisais confiance !

-« Aller Camille tu vas y arriver, tu y es presque ! » me dit Emily pour m'encourager

Le bout de mes pieds touchés l'eau et tout mon corps se crispa, je voulais faire demi-tour, je voulais qu'il me repose sur la plage,

-« Paul ramène moi sur la plage, je peux pas, je ne peux pas le faire ! »

-« Tu me fais confiance ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête pour lui dire que oui je lui faisais confiance à 100%

-« Alors détend toi et laisse-moi faire, je ne te lâcherais pas je suis là il ne peut rien t'arriver ! »

Je fermais les yeux et mis ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Ça y est mon corps était complètement rentré dans l'eau avec celui de Paul. J'ouvris les yeux, c'est bon je suis dans l'eau enfin j'y suis arrivé, j'avais les yeux émerveillé ! Je le regardai dans les yeux et lui fais un énorme sourire. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me lâche, j'étais dans l'eau mais j'étais loin d'être rassuré ! Je laissé mes doigts glissés dans l'eau, j'étais dos à Paul, ses mains entourer ma taille fermement. On aurait dit une petite fille de 5 ans qui découvrait un jouet !

-« Paul essaye de me lâcher pour voir »

-« D'accord je vais reculer en même temps »

Il se détacha de moi et une vague de froid me provoqua des frissons, il s'éloigné de plus en plus quand quelque chose frôla ma jambe ! Je me mis à paniquer et à crier,

-« Quelque chose vient de me toucher, quelque chose vient de me toucher ! »

-« Oui bien sûr Camille, c'est un requin même ! » ce moqua Embry

-« Et regarde-moi, ne fais pas attention, il n'y a rien. Respire ! » Dit Paul

Je le fixai dans les yeux et pris une grande bouffée d'air frais. Il avait quelque chose ce garçon, il n'était pas comme les autres, pour la première fois depuis 5 mois j'arrivais à reprendre confiance en moi, avec lui j'avais confiance ! Quelque chose venait de me toucher une seconde fois pas le temps de crier que je courue du moins de me jeta dans les bras de Paul, j'avais l'air débile mais j'étais sur que quelque chose venait de me toucher !

-« Heu... Excuse-moi mais il y a vraiment quelque chose dans l'eau »

-« Oui Camille... Des poissons peut-être non ? me dit-il en riant

Je me sentais vraiment trop bête, mais bon j'avais vraiment eu peur puis comme ça je me suis retrouvé une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Enfin je dis sa mais lui non plus il ne m'as pas repoussé !

-« Dit plutôt que tu préfères être contre moi !? » Dit Paul en me déposant un bisou sur la nuque

-« Mais non bien sûr que non ! Il y avait vraiment quelque chose puis je me suis jeté sur toi parce que tu étais en face de moi mais ça aurait très bien pu être quelqu'un d'autre ! » Je sais j'ai trop de fierté

-« Ah bon tu es sur de toi ? Je peux te laisser et partir alors tu t'en fiche ? »

Hum il est vraiment malin ce petit !

-« Oui tu peux y aller ! » je suis vraiment incorrigible !

-« Très bien, je sors de l'eau alors » dit Paul en me faisant un clin d'œil

-« Non attend reste là, je plaisante. Je t'assure qu'il y a vraiment eu quelque chose mais je suis aussi contente d'être avec toi ou plutôt contre toi... » Dis-je tout doucement

Il se mit à rigoler, trop content d'avoir gagné mais qu'il se méfie parce que je me vengerais ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais accro a lui, même si c'était totalement le cas, je voulais mettre un peu de distance, je ne suis pas une fille facile. Il commencé de ce faire tard et le soleil c'était caché alors nous sortîmes tous de l'eau pour repartir chez Sam.

J'avais passé une excellente après-midi, et pour la première fois depuis 5 mois j'avais plus peur de l'eau et ça grâce à Paul !


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour tout le monde, je poste un nouveau chapitre mais faite attention il y à une partie de LEMON pour celles ou ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire, c'est tout a fait possible, vous comprendrez toujours l'histoire !**_

_**BONNE LECTUREEEEEEE ! :)**_

_**CHAPITRE : 7**_

On se retrouver tous chez Emily pour la soirée. Chez Emily et Sam c'était le point de ralliement de toute la réserve ! Paul était à la douche, il avait sa chambre chez eux parce que son père les avaient abandonné sa mère et lui a l'âge de 10 ans, sa mère n'ayant pas supporté son départ avait mis fin à ses jours peu de temps après, il avait eu encore moins de chance que moi. Il n'en parlait jamais, sa famille c'était la réserve un point c'est tout et quand on commencé d'aborder le sujet il partait dans une colère noir et on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter enfin c'est ce qu'on m'avait dit. Je ne le connaissais pas assez pour lui parler de ses parents encore. Mais il ne vivait pas tout le temps la pendant le trajet de la plage Kim m'expliquer qu'il était passionné de cuisine et tenait un restaurant au centre-ville qui s'appelé « Chez Paul » alors parfois il dormait la bas et parfois chez Sam. J'en apprenais tous les jours sur lui et ce garçon ne cessé de me fasciner. Pendant qu'il était à la douche moi et Embry commencé un jeu, et sachez-le je suis très mauvaise perdante ! Donc nous faisions une petite partie de poker, mais nous n'avions pas fait les choses à moitié ! Embry avait mis les lunettes de soleil de Leah et moi des vieilles lunettes de ski, on avait vraiment trop la classe !

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore » demanda Emily

-« Chute, nous sommes dans une partie fatidique « répondit Embry

-« N'importe quoi il dit sa parce que je gagne ! »

Paul descendit les escaliers, il était habillé comme tout à l'heure

-« Et bim Embry raboule le fric ma caille ! » J'étais vraiment trop fière de moi

-« C'était un coup de chance ! » grogna Embry

-« N'importe quoi toi ! J'ai gagné parce que je suis plus forte que toi ! Bon je vais rentrer je suis fatigué. »

-Tu veux que je te ramène ? » Demanda Paul

-« Non c'est bon merci, Jacob part aussi »

J'embrassai tout le monde et parti dans la voiture avec Jacob,

-« Alors ta journée c'est bien passé avec ta chérie ?

-« Oui, elle est fantastique merveilleuse, incroyable enfin c'était une super journée ! »

-« Oh le loveur Jacob ! Tu as l'air vraiment accroché dis-moi ! »

-« Oui c'est l'amour de ma vie, je le sais, c'est elle et pour toujours ! »

Jacob était vraiment mordu de Renesmé, j'aimerais bien que Paul ressente la même chose pour moi... Nous arrivâmes a la maison, Billy dormais sur le canapé, je lui mis un plaide sur lui et monta dans ma chambre. Je pris une bonne douche chaude pour me délasser de la journée que j'avais eue quand j'entendis quelque chose taper contre ma vitre. Je mis une serviette autour de moi, j'étais encore mouillé et m'avança vers la fenêtre. Je vis Paul qui me faisait signe d'ouvrir la fenêtre, je m'exécutai,

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la, » lui demandais-je

-« Pousse toi je vais monter ! »

Je n'eue le temps de reculer plus qu'il était déjà sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et rentra dans ma chambre. J'étais toujours en serviette tout allé très bien !

-« J'avais envie de passer la soirée avec toi, j'aime bien être prêt de toi, savoir que tu vas bien que tu respires.. »

-« Paul on est à Forks ici, je ne risque pas grand-chose mise a par me prendre les pieds dans une branche en rentrant chez moi » riais-je

-« Détrompe toi il y a beaucoup plus de risque ici que nulle par ailleurs ! »

-« Paul tu me fais flipper la arrête.. »

-« Oui pardon, j'ai emmené un dvd, je me suis dit que si tu étais d'accord on pourrait rester ensemble encore un peu de temps ? »

-« Oui bien sûr tu as qu'à le mettre en route pendant que je vais m'habiller »

-« Oh tu peux rester comme ça si tu veux ça ne me dérange pas du tout me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

Je ne crois pas non, je parti vite dans la salle de bain enfiler mon short et un débardeur. En sortant je fermis la porte a clés car Paul n'était pas censé être ici et je ne suis pas sûr que Billy apprécierait beaucoup, il était très protecteur avec moi, j'étais la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Paul pendant ce temps était en train de se battre avec mon lecteur dvd et je crois que c'est le lecteur qui avait le dessus !

-« Viens m'aider au lieu de te moquer de moi ! » Grogna Paul

-« Tu as juste à appuyer la et la et voilà c'est magique ! »

-« Arrête de te moquer de moi, je le connais pas ton machin ! »

Quand je relevais la tête mon nez frôla celui de Paul, je me reculer pour partir mais sa main me rattrapa le bras pour me ramener contre lui, cette fois-ci ma bouche était à 2 millimètres de la sienne, sa chaleur était encore plus élevé que d'habitude et la mienne grimpé en flèche aussi ! Il approcha sa boucle encore un peu plus jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Je répondis a son baisé qui dérapé de plus en plus. Je sentis sa langue sur mes lèvres et je la laissai passé. Notre baisé était des plus passionné et mes hormones partaient en littéralement vrille ! Ses mains descendaient de plus en plus jusqu'au bas de mes fesses, il les agrippa et me souleva mes jambes s'entourèrent autour de sa taille, tout cela sent jamais cessé de s'embrasser. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et ma main se baladait dans ses beaux cheveux bruns. Il commença de m'enlever mon débardeur mais soudain il s'arrêta et détacha sa bouche de la mienne,

-« Attend Camille, je veux être sur que c'est ce que tu as envie ? »

-« Oui j'en ai tout à fait envie ! » C'était claire, net et précis, j'avais envie de lui maintenant !

Il finit de m'enlever mon débardeur, je ne portais pas de soutient gorge, je sentais la chaleur de ses mains parcourir ma poitrine, ce fut à mon tour de lui enlever le siens, il me déposa sur mon lit et finit par m'enlever mon short. J'étais nue totalement nue et Paul me fixa pendant un instant,

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je

-« Rien, rien du tout, tout est parfait ! Tu es tellement belle ! »

Je lui répondis d'un langoureux baisé.

-« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? »

-« Oui bien sûr ! » Paul sorti un préservatif de sa poche, il enleva son pantalon et me finis des baisé de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon bas ventre. Il finit par entrer en moi, maintenant nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Nos mouvement de hanche s'accordé parfaitement, ses va et vient s'accélérer en moi et ma respiration était de plus en plus forte, Paul me déposé des bisous du bout des lèvres dans mon cou, il allait me faire grimper au plafond ! Nos corps s'entremêler à merveille quand j'atteins l'orgasme tout mon corps ce crispa et Paul finit par se retirer pour éviter tout risque... Il se laissa tomber sur moi, ça respiration et son cœur était rapide. Il se releva et m'embrassa,

-« J'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie avec toi » me dit-il dans l'oreille

-« Moi aussi ! »

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Paul attrapa son caleçon extrêmement rapidement et se jeta par terre pour ce caché. Je renfilai mes affaires et ouvris la porte,

-« Hey Billy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Je voulais savoir si tu étais rentrais alors je suis montais »

-« Oh d'accord bah comme tu vois je suis là mais je suis morte de fatigue alors je te laisse »

-« Oui d'accord »

Je commençai de refermer la porte quand Billy me dit,

-« Paul tu peux te remettre dans le lit, le sol ne doit pas être très confortable »

Oups, on avait dû faire un peu plus de bruit que prévu, une fois de plus la honte monumentale ! Paul ce releva et fit un léger signe a Billy,

-« Bon allé bonne nuit et je suppose que je te vois demain au réveille Paul ? « Ria-t-il

-« Heu oui.. »

Billy referma la porte, J'ai vraiment trop eu de pression d'un coup la ! Paul s'assit sur le lit et me dit,

-« La prochaine fois on sera plus discret ! Enfin si tu veux une prochaine fois bien sûr ? »

-« Avec plaisir »

S'il m'embrassa langoureusement,

-« Et si on le regardait ce film ? » demandais-je

Paul resta dans tout le reste de la nuit avec moi et ne ce décolla pas une seconde de moi.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, il y a du changement pour les deux ! Je vous laisse découvrir !**_

_**BONNE LECTUREEEEEEE ! Bisous Bisous**_

_**CHAPITRE : 8**_

Le jour venait de se lever, je passai le bras à côté de moi mais il n'y avait personne, Paul était parti. Pourquoi ? J'avais été si nul que ça ? Partir comme un voleur c'était vraiment horrible après la nuit que l'on avait passé ! Je me repliai sur moi-même et je me mis à pleurer, j'étais vraiment dégoûté ! Plusieurs jours passa et aucune nouvelle de lui-même pas un petit message. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller chez Emily de peur de voir quelque chose qui allait me déplaire. 2 semaines ! Deux putains de semaines sans nouvelle ! Embry me rendait visite de temps en temps mais ne me répondait jamais quand je lui posais des questions à propos de Paul. Je décidai finalement d'aller voir chez Emily parce que ça ne pouvait pas continuer, je voulais des explications ! Arrivé devant la maison mon cœur ce serra et une envie de faire demi-tour me passa par la tête, mais après tout il n'y avait pas que lui dans cette maison je pouvais très bien venir voir Emily, Sam ou les autres, il n'y avait pas que lui dans cette réserve ! J'ouvris la porte mais Paul n'était pas dans la maison, je dis bonjours a tout le monde et m'assis a table. Quand soudains la porte s'ouvrir et je vis Paul entrer tout sourire avec une blonde a son bras ! WTF !? C'est qui cette Salope la ?! Mes mains ce sont contractés et je commençai de prendre la direction de la sortie.

-« Camille, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » Me demanda Paul avec un regard noir

-« Oh c'est toi Camille, moi c'est Clara je suis une vieille connaissance de la meute enchantée de te voir ! »

-« Je venais juste dire bonjour, mais je... je repars la ! Oui enchantée aussi ! »

Quel connerie j'ai fait de venir, je savais que j'allais être déçu, 2 semaines sans prendre de nouvelles ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire... Mais ce que je n'avais pas compris c'était le terme qu'elle avait employé, « La meute » enfin je ne cherchai pas plus que ça et claqua la porte derrière moi.

-« Camille attend ! » cria Paul

Je restai de marbre sans me retourner et je continuer d'avancer. Soudain je m'arrêtai,

-« Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de nouvelles ? » Dis-je la gorge serré

-« Je ne pouvais pas rester, je suis rentré i jours à peines. J'avais des affaires à régler ! »

-« Au pardon ! Tes affaires à régler étaient blonde et avec des gros seins ? »

-« N'importe quoi ! On s'est revu la bas mais il ne sait rien passé ! Elle et moi c'est du passé ! »

-« A mais c'est que vous avez déjà couché ensemble en plus, tu t'es sentis obliger de la ramener ici, tu l'as mis enceinte ?! Non mais j'hallucine ce n'est pas réel ! Qu'elle connerie, j'aurais dû rester sur mes positions et ne jamais tomber amoureuse de toi ! Au revoir, je dois rentrer chez moi. »

-« Ne dis pas sa s'il te plait ! »

-« Dire quoi ? Pas de nouvelles pendant deux semaines et tu te ramènes avec un salope a la réserve !? »

-« Ne l'insulte pas comme ça, tu ne l'as connais pas ! »

-« Tu prends sa défense en plus ! Je crois qu'on s'est tout dis, toi et moi c'était une grosse erreur ! »

Je me retournai pour partir Paul essaya de me retenir, je le repoussai avec toute la force possible que je pouvais avoir, quand ma main atterri sur sa joue. J'entendais Embry et Sam qui criaient à Paul de ce calmer mais aussi qu'il fallait que je me dépêche de courir et de partir, mais c'était impossible, je restai la tétaniser par la peur.

_POV PAUL :_

J'entrais dans la maison quand je la vis assise devant la table, elle était toujours aussi belle. J'étais parti pour la protéger mais ça je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer ! Oui Camille je suis parti parce que j'ai tué le petit copain d'une saloperie de vampire et que maintenant qu'elle a appris que je mettais imprégné elle veut te tuer ! Non je ne pouvais pas lui dire, elle n'était même pas au courant que j'étais un Loup alors si en plus je devais lui expliquer que j'étais imprégné d'elle et qu'elle avait un vampire aux fesses qui vouait la tuer, ça ferait vraiment trop d'un coup ! Et bien sûr il y avait Clara, on s'était revu à Seattle et elle m'avait aidé à trouver Victoria, malheureusement cette sangsue nous avait filé entre les doigts. C'était une sorte de sorcière enfin on a jamais vraiment su et effectivement il nous est arrivé de passer du bon temps ensemble mais maintenant c'était fini du moins pour moi, ça ne peut être que Camille dorénavant !

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir je devais la retenir mais je comprenais qu'elle soit remontée contre moi, mais je l'avais fait pour elle ! Mais quand elle m'a giflé, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, ma réputation de coléreux, impulsif n'étais pas des blagues ! J'essayer de me retenir mais la colère était trop forte, je voulais qu'elle recule mais elle restait la a me regarder avec peur. Je finis par me transformer et ma patte alla frapper son épaule de plein fouet, son corps fut protéger contre une pierre. Je vis tout le monde ce précipité contre elle, il y avait du sang partout, son corps était étendu la sur le sol humide, elle ne bouger pas, je ne savais pas s'il elle était morte ou seulement inconsciente. Je parti a tout vitesse dans la forêt sans me retourner, je couru pendant des heures sans savoir ou j'étais, je couru jusqu'à ce que mes pattes n'en puisse plus. Je finis par m'étaler par terre, j'avais tellement de remords je venais de faire du mal à la personne qui compté le plus pour moi, je l'avais peut être tué ! J'étais là au milieu de nul par étaler sur la mousse à pleurer.

_POV CAMILLE :_

Je ne savais pas ce qui venais de ce passer mais tout ce que je me rappeler c'était que Paul c'était transformé en Loup et que j'avais horriblement mal à la tête et a l'épaule. Je me réveillai a l'hôpital, Billy et Jacob dormais sur les fauteuils juste à côté de mon lit, quand soudain Leah entra,

-« Oh mon dieu, tu es réveillé, si tu savais comme on a eu peur ! »

J'avais la bouche complètement sèche, je n'arrivais pas à parler.

-« Donne lui a boire Leah, tu vois bien qu'elle est complètement desséché » Grogna Jacob

J'englouti le verre à toute vitesse,

-« Je ne me souviens plus, je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé hier mise a par avoir vue Paul ce transformer en Loup mais sa je pense que c'est à cause du choc! »

-« Ecoute Camille, ce n'étais pas ton imagination... Paul était vraiment un loup et c'est lui qui t'as blessé ! » Dit Jacob

C'est bon je me souviens de tout Paul, Clara, moi crise de nerfs, gifle, Loup et pour finir inconscience. En fait j'aurais préfère ne pas me rappeler, savoir que Paul était capable de me faire du mal et qu'il avait surtout trouvé une autre fille, il m'avait bien prise pour une conne !

-« Arrête Jacob, ce n'est que des légendes, ça n'existe pas ! »

Notre conversation s'arrêta la quand l'infirmière entra pour signer mon papier de sorti. Je voulais absolument rentrer chez moi, je n'étais pas très fraîche mais je voulais être dans mon lit seule et ne voir personne ! Puis Billy et Jacob prendrait soins de moi.

-« Bon mademoiselle vous allez pourvoir sortir malgré que cela fais 3h que vous étés réveillé ! Si il y a quoi que ce soit je demande à tous les personnes qui se trouve dans cette salle de me la rappa triller illico presto ! »

-« Ne vous inquiéter pas je resterais tranquille, et ils prendront soins de moi ! »

-« Bon ce n'est pas que je veux vous mettre dehors mais il faut que je m'habille, par contre Leah je veux bien que tu m'aides ? »

Leah acquiesça d'un sourire et fis sortir les autres, elle m'avait ramené des habits, car ce que j'avais étaient bien sur couvert de sang... Enfin prête elle me porta dans un fauteuil roulant,

-« Leah c'est moi ou tu es musclor ? Et tu as exactement la même température que Paul et Jacob »

-« Ecoute on en reparlera avec Jacob tout à l'heure.. »

Je restai sans voix et si c'était vrai, que ces légendes existaient, c'est vraiment impossible ce serait fou. Arriver devant la maison Jacob s'arrêt

-« Ecoute tu dois savoir, mais vu que tu ne me crois pas quand je te le dis je vais te le montrer ! »

Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qui m'attend la, si c'est une blague ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

-« Arrête tes conneries Jaco…..b »

Je n'eus le temps d'en dire plus quand l'enleva son T-shirt et son pantalon et commença de trembler,

-« Arrête tu me fais vraiment peur la ! »

OH MON DIEU ! Il disait vrai ! Je vis devant un immense loup de plus de 2m de haut, avec une allure majestueuse, il avait le poil roux et était vraiment magnifique ! Heureusement que j'étais dans le fauteuil sinon je serais tombé à la renverse, ce n'est pas vrai pourtant il s'était bien transformé devant moi... Mais cela voulait dire que tout le monde était en vrai des Loup ? Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Paul au non pas Paul … Je dû penser tout haut car Leah me répondit,

-« Moi aussi Camille... Je suis une louve ! »

-« Toi aussi ? Mais tout le monde en fait ?! »

-« Non pas tout le monde, Emily et Kim ne sont pas des loups, Billy non plus ! »

-« Ce n'est pas croyable comment ça ce fait que vous devenez Loup ? »

-« Nous devenons des loups au contact de sang-froid, les vampires ! Une famille est revenue vivre ici et c'est pourquoi Seth et moi avons muté mais les autres ce sont transformé bien avant ! »

Ouh là il y avait trop de truc d'un coup la ! Des loups, des vampires, c'est quoi ce délires, pincez moi je veux sortir de ce rêve enfin ce cauchemar !

-« Ça veut dire que moi aussi je vais me transformer ? Oh non pitié, je n'ai rien contre vous mais je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive s'il vous plait ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas que certain on le gène et toi si tu l'avais tu te serais transformer dès ton arrivé »

Dieu merci ! Dans un sens c'est plutôt bien que ces légendes soient vrai car j'avais vraiment toujours adoré toutes ces histoires mais j'étais aussi sur le cul car c'est quelque que chose qui nous dépasse, c'est magique ! Jacob était redevenu lui-même,

-« Ne t'inquiète pas même si on devient des loups on ne t'attaquera jamais, tu es en sécurité avec nous, seulement… »

Sa phrase était censée me rassurer mais en fait c'était tout le contraire !

-« Mais quoi ? » Jacob marqua un temps d'arrête et hésita à poursuivre,

-« Ecoute avec nous tu ne crains rien mais ce n'est pas le cas des vampires ! »

-« Mais Leah m'a dit qu'une famille c'est installé à Forks, ce n'est pas logique »

-« J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à t'expliquer... Cette famille habite à Forks depuis plus de 120 ans ils partent juste plusieurs années car ils ne vieillissent pas et les gens de la ville se pose beaucoup de questions ! Et cette famille, c'est la famille de Renesmé, les Cullen ! Mais eux sont inoffensif, il y a longtemps notre peuple a conclu un pacte avec eux comme quoi il ne devait pas chasser sur nos terres et ne pas se nourrir d'humain sinon nous serons obligé de rompre le contrat. Cependant d'autre vampire vienne et s'attaque au gens de la ville alors nous les chassons, cela sont à craindre »

Ok il y a des gentils vampires et des méchants, c'est bon à savoir ! Jacob continua de m'expliquer à tas de chose à propos de tout cela, comme quoi Renesmé était mi- humaine mi- vampire, que les loups pouvaient s'imprégner. D'ailleurs j'aurais bien aimé savoir si Paul c'était imprégner de moi mais j'irais lui demander en personne, enfin si je le revois un jour... Nous continuâmes notre conversation dans la maison quand Jacob lança le sujet de Paul, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de lui et de sa nouvelle pouf !

-« Ecoute Paul est parti pendant quelque jours pour te protéger ? »

-« Me protéger de quoi ? De sa nouvelle conquête blonde ! » Dis-je un peu énervé

-« Mais il ne sort pas avec elle, ce n'est qu'une ancienne ami ! »

-« Ouais enfin ils ont quand même un passé en commun » rajouta Leah

Je le savais cette pouf avait déjà mis le grappin dessus ! Traîné !

-« Il y a un mois, 3 vampires ont débarqué ici et ont commencé de mettre la pagaille, nous les avons pourchassé pendant des jours quand nous avons réussi à les attrapaient. Mais la fille a réussi à s'enfuir cependant Paul a tué son conjoint et maintenant elle veut se venger car elle a appris que Paul était avec toi et qu'il était …. »

-« Bah va y fini ta phrase ! »

-« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire ! »

-« Oh arrête de faire ton mijorer Jacob ! Paul s'est imprégné de toi, il est amoureux de toi et il n'en a strictement rien à faire de cette blondasse ! » Grogna Leah

J'adorais Leah pour ça ! Elle était franche, direct et le fait qu'elle n'aime pas l'autre me faisais encore plus plaisir je dois dire ! Paul était amoureux de moi mais pourquoi m'avait-il fait cela alors ?

-« Paul est le plus coléreux de la meute, quand tu l'as giflé, il est parti en vrille mais il s'en veut énormément. On ne la pas revu depuis ce matin » dit Jacob

Moi aussi je m'en voulais après tout j'avais peut être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin... Mais en même temps il est parti pour me sauver mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi elle est là l'autre ?

-« Bon ok il ne voulait pas me faire de mal mais c'est trop tard, je lui en veux de ne pas avoir dit qu'il devait partir et surtout qu'il soit revenu avec l'autre blonde ! » Soufflais-je

-« Mais il la revue la bas, tu seras même étonné mais elle la aidait ! Clara est une sorte de sorcière, elle a des dons pour retrouver et sentir les gens. Paul n'en a plus rien à faire d'elle, il ne peut y avoir que toi pour lui maintenant »

Jacob avait beau me dire cela, cette blonde ne m'inspirer pas confiance ! Il allait falloir que je la garde à l' œil, je suis peut-être pas loup ou sorcière comme il dit mais je sais encore garder ce qui m'appartient ! Je finis ma nuit dans mon lit à tourner virer sans pouvoir dormir, je pensais à Paul. Ou pouvait-il bien être ? J'avais envie de me lever courir dans la forêt, pour le trouver quelque part mais j'étais beaucoup trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je parvins à m'endormir quand mon téléphone sonna, je regardai mon réveil il était déjà 9h, c'était temps que je me lève de tout manière.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Désolé de ne pas avoir publié avant mais j'ai eu pleins d'oraux à passer. **_

_**J'ai une dizaines de jours de révisions avant les écrits, je vais essayer de vous poster la fin de l'histoire rapidement. **_

_**BONNE LECTUREEEEEEE ! :)**_

_**CHAPITRE : 9**_

-« Halo ? »

-« Oui c'est moi Camille ! »

-« Roxanne, mais pourquoi tu m'appelle avec un numéro privé ? »

-« Bah... A vrai dire je voulais te faire une surprise et débarquer chez toi mais je suis complètement perdu, je n'arrive pas à trouver la réserve ? HELP ! »

-« Tu as toujours eu un sens de l'orientation à toutes épreuves ! » rigolais-je

-« Oui bah c'est bon, même mon GPS ne la trouve pas ta réserve perdu ! Viens me chercher, je suis entre 2 arbres et il y a de l'herbe » Dit-elle avec sarcasme

-« Bon ok je vais pas te laisser comme ça ! Je m'habille, je passe chercher un ami, il m'aidera à te trouver parce que tes explications ne sont pas terrible ! »

Je raccrochai et parti enfiler un jean et un pull noir. J'étais encore trop faible pour prendre le volant, Jacob étais parti travailler et Billy était chez Charlie, alors je décidai de passer un coup de téléphone à Embry,

-« Halo Embry, oui j'ai une amie qui c'est perdue, est ce que tu peux m'aider à la chercher je ne peux pas conduire. »

-« Oui pas de problème, puis ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! »

J'attendis 10 minutes et j'entendis le moteur de sa voiture arriver dans l'allé. Je pris une veste, mon sac et sortie. Embry était plutôt mignon, je suis sûr qu'il allait beaucoup plaire à Roxanne, il était musclé à souhait, il avait la peau halé et il était adorable, marrant, tout pour la faire craquer. Puis après tout Embry n'est pas encore imprégné alors qui sait ! Nous partîmes à la recherche de Roxanne mais dans la voiture je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser une question,

-« Est-ce que… Enfin tu as des nouvelles de Paul ? »

-« Non, on ne la pas vu depuis ton accident... On écoute seulement ses pensées quand nous patrouillions » « Il s'en veut beaucoup tu sais, il ne pense qu'à ce qu'il ta fait il ne s'en remettra pas car il pense que tu ne voudras plus jamais de lui ! » « Il faudrait que tu ailles le voir, au moins pour mettre les choses au clair ! »

Tout mon être avait envie de le voir mais j'avais peur, peur que ça recommence, peur de le voir, peur de sa réaction et de ma réaction... Mais pourtant je l'aimais tellement mais je lui en voulais ! Embry s'arrêta,

-« Ta copine n'est pas loin ! »

2 secondes après, nous vîmes une voiture avec Roxanne accoudé après.

-« Merci mon dieu vous m'avez retrouvé ! C'est vraiment perdu par ici ! » Dis Ro

Je vis le regard d'Embry, il la regardait de la même façon que Paul quand il m'avait vu pour la première fois. Je suis sûr qu'il venait de s'imprégné d'elle et j'étais plutôt contente ! Roxanne méritait un homme vraiment bien et Embry la comblerait parfaitement ! Nous repartîmes vers la réserve car Roxanne avait loué une petite maison à 10 min de chez Billy. Un fois arrivé, Embry nous laissa pour que je l'aide à installer ses affaires.

-« Tu m'avais vraiment trop manqué ! » Dis-je d'une toute petite voix

-« Ouh là qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ! »

-« Non rien sinon je vais te pourrir la soirée ! Alors tu le trouves comment Embry ? »

-« Parfaitement à mon goût ! Grand, musclé, amérindien tout ce que j'aime ! »

-« J'en étais sur qu'il allait te plaire ! Et encore tu n'en a vu qu'un ! Tous ses potes sont faits exactement pareil que lui ! Je peux te dire que ce n'est pas désagréable !

Ça me faisait vraiment du bien de rire avec elle, je pensais un petit peu moins à Paul et c'était vraiment super ! Soudain je reçu un message d'Embry « Emily vous invite ce soir à manger alors on vous attend pour 19h » Comme par hasard moi je suis plutôt sur que c'est lui qui a insisté ! Roxanne était d'accord mais moi je n'avais pas vraiment envie car je savais que l'autre blondasse y était toujours et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la croiser ! Nous passâmes chez moi avant de partir pour que je présente Roxanne à Billy et Jacob. Le courant était tout de suite très bien passé, elle avait le don de mettre les gens a l'aise alors que moi j'étais beaucoup plus réservée. J'enfilai un sweet vite fait et nous partîmes chez Emily. Tout le monde était là, sauf Paul. J'étais soulagé et triste à la fois parce qu'il me manquait quand même ! Nous étions tout assis autour de la table, Jared avait Kim sur ses genoux, Embry c'était empressé de s'asseoir à côté de Roxanne et moi j'étais entre Jacob et Quil. Sam et Emily apportèrent les plats sur la table et tous les garçons ce jetèrent dessus mais moi je n'avais pas faim.

-« Tu vas manger ta part de pizza Cam ? » Me demanda Quil en ayant déjà la part dans les mains

-« Non prend la va y ! » rigolais je

Tout le monde rigolé à pleins, j'essayais de m'intégrer dans la conversation mais mon esprit était ailleurs ? Où était Paul que faisait 'il ? Oh moins j'étais sur qu'il n'était pas avec l'autre blondasse vu qu'elle était là, c'était déjà un problème en moins !

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et mon cœur s'arrêta et je vis entrer Paul. Il était diffèrent, il avait le regard vide, il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, il était totalement négligés. Il leva les yeux, je vis son regard se poser sur moi et je ressentis toute la peine qu'il avait en lui, s'était comme si on me planter un couteau dans le ventre. Je voulais me lever et lui sauter dans les bras, lui dire combien je pouvais l'aimer mais je n'ai pas bougé, je suis resté la sur ma chaise s'en rien faire, ni dire.

-« Que fait-elle ici ! » s'exclama Paul d'une voix extrêmement méchante

Je restai sur le cul ! J'avais bien fais de ne pas aller lui sauter dans les bras parce que là j'avais vite déchanté.

-« Arrête tout de suite Paul ! » grogna Sam

-« Heu... Je vais y aller, c'était une bêtise de venir. » Dis-je en me levant

-« N'importe quoi Camille tu es la bienvenu ici. » Dit Emily

-« Non mais si elle est fatigué, elle peut rentrer. On risque de finir tard. » Glissa discrètement Clara

Oh la salope ! Elle ne paie rien pour attendre celle-là !

-« Oui voilà, aller bonne soirée tout le monde »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je raccompagnerais Roxanne » Dit Embry

Je parti la tête basse, je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de pleurer et de me cacher. Je pris ma voiture me ferma dedans et là je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps, je fondis en larmes. Voilà une fois de plus un stupide garçon m'avait brisé le cœur. Je réussis t'en bien que mal à rentrer chez moi, je me jetai dans la douche et resta sous l'eau pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes pour après me blottir dans mon lit. Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. J'avais tellement mal. Comment il pouvait m'avoir oublié aussi vite ? Apres tout c'était à moi de le détester pas à lui, je n'avais rien fait à par être jalouse…


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPITRE : 10**_

Une semaine était passé mais la douleur était toujours aussi présente, je souhaitais tellement m'en débarrasser, pouvoir le sortir de ma tête. Roxanne était là pour me réconforter et on peut dire qu'elle ne portait vraiment pas Paul dans son cœur, tout était bon à prendre pour le descendre et je ne cherchais même pas à la contredire. D'ailleurs elle et Embry c'était vraiment plus que rapprocher, ce soir Embry emmenait manger Roxanne au restaurant. Je crois que j'étais un peu jalouse d'elle, j'aurais tellement voulu que ma relation avec mon imprégné ce soit passé de la même façon !

-« Aide-moi à trouver ma tenue pour ce soir ! Je veux être décontracté mais sex à la fois, je veux qu'il craque le petit ! » Dit Roxanne

-« Jean, ton t-shirt blanc décolleté mais pas trop et tu as cas prendre mon blazer bordeaux. Pour finir tu as qu'à mettre ta paire d'escarpin noir et la si il ne fond pas je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut ! »

Roxanne était petite mais tellement bien foutue. Elle avait tout pour faire craqué tous les garçons.

Moi je ne faisais pas grand-chose de mes journées, c'était encore les vacances alors je restais chez moi ou j'allais chez Roxanne mais ce soir j'allais me retrouver toute seule à déprimer. Embry sonna a la porte il était déjà 19H30 Roxanne était encore en train de ce préparer depuis 17H qu'elle avait commencé...

-« Salut Embry, rentre. Roxanne est presque prête, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

-« Oui je veux bien un soda si tu en as » dit –il avec un grand sourire

Je partie dans la cuisine chercher le soda quand Roxanne daigna enfin descendre.

-« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ton prince a failli attendre »

-« C'est bon je suis prête on peut y aller ! »

Embry finit son soda et ils partirent tous les deux,

-« Bon pas de bêtises, on ne reviendra pas tard de toute manière, évite de déprimer rappelle-toi qu'il ne te mérite pas ! »

J'acquiesçai d'un sourire et je fermis la porte, je me retrouvais toute seule dans cette grande maison. J'allumai la télé, mis mon film préféré « N'oublie Jamais » mon dieu que Ryan Gosling peut être parfait dans ce film ! Il devait être environ 21h quand j'entendis des voitures à côté de chez moi. Ça ne pouvais pas être Roxanne, pas déjà ! Je sortie la tête par la fenêtre et je vis un gros camion de déménagement, la petite maison qui ce situé à 10 mètres de chez Roxanne avait été achetée. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire connaissance maintenant, je n'étais vraiment pas présentable, pantalon de jogging, débardeur noir et chevaux coiffé en vrac, pas maquillé avec 15 tonnes de cernes. Pas génial comme première impression ! Je n'eus pas le temps de rentrer ma tête, qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'approche de moi. Et merde !

-« Bonsoir, enchanté je m'appelle Kévin je suis votre nouveau voisin ! »

-« Oh bonjour enfin euh bonsoir, oui enchanté moi c'est Camille »

-« Vous faisiez la curieuse ? »

-« Non non je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'écouter du bruit à côté de chez moi enfin ce n'est pas vraiment chez moi mais chez une amie. Je suis ici tellement souvent que je ne sais même plus discerner ! » Dis-je avec un petit rire complètement ridicule

-« Il va falloir vous y habituer parce que je suis là pour un bon moment ! » Me dit il avait un clin d'œil

Je rentrai, ce garçon m'avais troublé, il était grand 1m80 environ, blond aux yeux bleu ciel, le teint parfait, pas une imperfection. Pendant ce très court instant je n'avais pas pensé à Paul et mon dieu que ça faisait du bien !

Roxanne rentra vers 2h du matin mais elle ne rentra pas seul… J'ai passé la pire nuit de ma vie ! Ils ont copulais à maintes et maintes reprises, j'aurais mieux fait de dormir chez moi je vous le dis ! Il était 7h j'étais seule à être réveillée, en même temps avec la nuit qu'ils ont passés, ils ont du sommeil à rattraper ! Je pris des affaires de sport à Roxanne et je décidai de rentrer chez moi en courant. Il fallait que je me doute, la porte à peine franchit je vis Kevin entrain de finir de vider son camion, il me fit de la peine à porter ce gros carton que je partie l'aider,

-« Un peu d'aide ne serais pas de refus je suppose ? »Dis-je avec humour

-« Oui je veux bien merci »

La maison était vieille mais encore en très bonne état, je fis impressionner parce que d'extérieur elle faisait plutôt penser à une maison hantée !

-« Hier nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire connaissance, vous habitez loin ? » Demanda-t-il intéressé

-« Non non j'habite avec mon oncle et son fils à 5 min, d'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille, a très bientôt j'espère » dis-je avec un petit sourire

-« Je l'espère aussi ! »

Je parti courir avec le sourire aux lèvres enfin je réussissais à sourire !

Arrivé chez Moi, personne. Billy devait être parti chez Mr Swan et Jacob devait être chez Emily. A peine arrivé je reçu un message d'Emily, vient à la maison, c'est urgent ! Je m'attendais au pire ! Je sautai dans la voiture de Jacob et fonça chez Sam. Arrivé dieu merci Paul était parti faire ça ronde avec Jared.

-« Camille tu as réussis à joindre Embry ou Roxanne ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelle et je m'inquiète » demanda Sam

-« Ouh oui vu la nuit qu'ils ont passé vous n'allez pas les voir aujourd'hui ! »

Le bruit de la porte nous coupa et je vis entrer Jared et Paul mon cœur ce serra et Sam me fit un léger sourire réconfortant. Je voulais partir mais je ne pouvais pas, Emily nous coupa tous,

-« Bon vu que vous êtes presque tous là je voulais vous l'annoncer de vive voix ! Sam et moi allons-nous marier ! »

Kim et moi avons eu la même réaction, nous yeux s'ouvrèrent autant qu'ils purent et nous sautâmes de joie !

-« Oh mon dieu mais c'est super, félicitation ! »

On aurait vraiment dit deux piles électriques ! Emily nous montra sa magnifique bague de fiançailles. Un petit diamant très discret mais qui faisait vraiment tous son effet ! Tient j'avais oublié de parler d'elle ! Clara elle était restée dans son coin et tant mieux, elle parler avec qui ? Avec Paul évidement... Je vais me la farcir un de ces jours !

-« Alors les filles je vous demande d'être mes demoiselles d'honneur avec Roxanne et Camille j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-« Ah mais c'est trop GÉNIAL ! Bien sûr que oui j'accepte sans hésiter ! »

-« le mariage sera dans 1 mois ! »

-« 1 mois mais tu vas avoir le temps de tout faire ? » demandais je

-« Bah je me disais que vous les filles vous pourriez m'aider et puis les garçons s'occuperons de porter les trucs lourd, d'ailleurs demain on a rendez-vous pour choisir ma robe de marier et vos robes de demoiselles d'honneurs alors tu préviens Roxanne et obligé vous êtes toutes au rendez-vous ! »

J'étais super contente mais mal à l'aise, mal à l'aise à cause de lui qui ce trouvé à 50cm de moi. Emily me proposa de rester manger, je ne pouvais pas refuser elle venait de me demander d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur...

-« Je reste mais je ne rentre vraiment pas tard, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Billy » Dis-je en souriant

Les femmes se mirent à cuisiner, oui je sais quel cliché... Mais ces loups n'étaient pas les plus doués en cuisine. Il me semble que si Emily n'était pas là ils mangeraient des pâtes et des cordons bleus tous les jours ! En 30 minutes le repas était fait alors nous nous installions tous a tables et à mon grand étonnement le repas ce passa dans la bonne humeur ! Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, mais qui voilà ?! Roxanne et Embry ! Je crois que toute la maison leur fit la Hola et Roxanne était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate, c'était à mourir de rire ! Emily leur avait annoncé la nouvelle.

-« Et au fait vous avez un nouveau voisin ! » S'exclama Jared « Je l'ai vu en faisant ma tournée »

-« Ah oui, il est arrivé hier soir mais c'est Camille qui l'a accueilli en première et je pense d'ailleurs que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ! » Dit Roxanne en me faisant un clin d'œil

Je savais qu'elle s'était fait un immense plaisir de dire ça devant Paul, d'ailleurs j'avais vu son visage ce durcir mais bon après tout j'avais le droit de plaire a d'autres garçons !

-« Oui je l'ai vu hier soir, il m'a dit qu'il s'appelé Kevin mais je n'en sais pas plus »

-« Tu as oublié que tu l'as aidé à rentrer ses cartons, c'est lui qui me l'a dit ! » Rajouta Roxanne

-« Oh oui mais ce n'était qu'un seul carton, il me faisait de la peine à forcer tout seul » Dis-je la tête basse

-« C'est un blanc bec ! » S'exclama Paul

-« En même temps on est pas tous des loup bourrés de testostérones ! » Rétorqua Roxanne

Paul répondit par un grognement, cela me faisant tellement plaisir qu'il soit un minimum jaloux mais bon il avait tellement de fierté... Il se faisait tard je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Billy était affalé dans le canapé à moitié endormi. Je lui déposai un plaide sur les genoux et monta me coucher. Demain est un autre jour.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPITRE : 11**_

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le nouveau voisin de Roxanne était arrivé. Et je crois que Roxanne avait raison, je lui avais tapé dans l'œil, ce qui ne me déplaisais pas. On était samedi soir et Roxanne avait décidé de l'inviter à manger, en me prévenant au dernier moment bien évidement ! Du coup, je passai toute mon après-midi aux fourneaux avec Roxanne.

-« Alors tu es prête pour ton rencard ? » Me taquina Roxanne

-« Ce n'est pas un rencard, c'est seulement un diner entre voisin qui s'apprécie rien de plus ! Même si je dois dire qu'il est plutôt mignon... »

-« Enfin, enfin tu avoues qu'il te plait ! Il est temps que tu fasses un peu rager ce loup en sortant avec un autre garçon ! Au moins-il ce rendras compte de ce qu'il a perdu ! »

Oui à ce niveau-là Roxanne était plutôt une sadique rancunière mais je l'aimais tellement que je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de vouloir absolument me recaser, elle voulait que j'aille mieux. Je répondis juste par un sourire, mais j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise à l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Paul. Il était 18h30 et les garçons devais arriver à 19h30 nous avions pile le temps de nous préparer. Je ne voulais pas trop en faire après tout ce n'étais qu'un repas entre voisins rien de plus. J'enfilai un jean slim avec un chemisier blanc et des ballerines. Mes cheveux étaient détachés et frisés, je me maquillai légèrement et voilà j'étais enfin prête.

Il faisait vraiment beau nous étions mi-juillet, alors nous avions mis la table dehors, avec des guirlandes de lumières au-dessus. Attention ont faisaient vraiment les choses bien ! Kévin sonna a la porte, je partie lui ouvrir, il était très beau, un portait une chemise blanche cintré avec un jean brute. Deux seconde plus tard Embry arriva à son tour et nous nous installions à table. J'étais vraiment stressé en début de repas mais en fait je m'étais inquiété pour rien tout se passait vraiment bien. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure des aux revoir... Pas de problème pour Roxanne, Embry dormait à la maison mais moi je n'étais pas sortie encore !

-« C'était vraiment une jolie soirée ! » Dit Kévin

-« Oui je trouve aussi » Dis-je timidement

Est là c'est le drame ! Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, ses lèvres étaient si douces. Quand soudain je vis une armoire à glace derrière Kevin, c'était Paul. Et si vous voyez ce que je veux dire il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur ! Il attrapa Kevin par le bras avant de le plaquer contre la façade de la maison.

-« Retouche la une seule fois et je te jure que je te tue ! »

Il le propulsa avec une telle force contre le mur qu'Embry écouta et sorti à toute vitesse. Il poussa Paul de toute sa force pour éviter qu'il ne le tue. Kevin était à terre et complètement sonné. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qui venais de ce passer, j'étais resté la immobile à les voir se battre. Quand je finis par me jetai au chevet de Kevin, Embry avait emmené Paul dans la forêt. On le rentra dans la maison avec Roxanne, nous l'installâmes sur le canapé et à mon tour je partis dans la forêt. Il faisait nuit, et je n'arrivais pas à les retrouver, je m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt. Quand soudain, j'écoutai une branche craquer juste derrière moi, je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que Victoria était déjà en face de moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais je compris très vite qui elle était.

-« Oh quelle bêtise on fait ces pitoyables loups en te lassant toute seule allais dans la forêt par une nuit aussi noir ! » Dit Victoria

-« Ils ne sont pas au courant que je suis là ! »

-« Oh parfait alors ! Ma tâche sera d'autant plus facile si aucun de ses chiens ne vient me déranger ! »

-« Paul va me trouver et vous tuer ! »

-« Pauvre petit innocente ! Ton cabot de petit ami n'arrivera pas assez vite, tu seras déjà morte ! »

Ok que quelqu'un me pince la ! Une taré veut me tuer alors que je ne la connais pas !

Elle tournait autour de moi comme un vautour qui attendait le moment propice pour attaquer sa proie.

-« En fait, j'ai changé d'avis, je veux qu'il soit la quand je vais te trancher la gorge, appelle le ! »

-« Non ! » Un élan d'autorité qui ne dura pas très longtemps, Victoria ce jeta sur moi et me brisa la jambe, je tombai à terre en hurlant.

-« Très bien maintenant plus besoin d'appel, il t'a écouté crier ! Tu es vraiment la victime parfaite !»

_POV PAUL :_

Embry était en train d'essayer de me raisonner mais je voulais aller le tuer, il l'avait embrassé, il avait embrassé l'amour de ma vie. J'étais devenu complètement fou quand soudain j'entendis un cri, je reconnu Camille. Je partie a tout vitesse en me transformant quand je la vis allonger au sol ce tenant la jambe. Je voulu avancer jusqu'à elle quand Victoria me fit barrage.

-« Ah ! Tu es enfin la : Tu arrives pile a l'heure pour le spectacle ! »

J'étais redevenu moi-même et je pouvais sentir la douleur de Camille, c'était vraiment insupportable. Elle attrapa Camille par le cou et la souleva de 10 cm au-dessus du sol.

-« Tu vas voir ce que ça fait quand on vous élevé la personne auquel on tient le plus au monde ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais t'imprégner, le temps a était long mais maintenant je vais pouvoir venger James. »

Elle planta ses crocs dans le coup de Camille, mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour et je finis par sauter sur Victoria. Camille fut éjecté contre un arbre et ce retrouver inconsciente sur le sol quand soudain ma meute arriva enfin. Victoria ne pouvais plus s'enfuir maintenant Embry, Jared, Sam et moi attrapâmes chacun un membre pour la déchiqueter avant de la brûler.

Je pris un grand plaisir à prendre le briqué d'Embry et de le jeter sur sa carcasse ! C'était enfin fini, on en était enfin débarrassé !

Quand je me suis retourné Leah était auprès de Camille, je m'approchai d'elle, la prit dans mes bras et la ramena à la réserve. Je l'installai sur le canapé et Emily appela immédiatement le docteur Cullen. Il connaissait ces phénomènes paranormaux car il était lui-même un vampire. Notre famille et la sienne avait passé un pacte de bonne entente, ce traité était d'autant plus suivit que depuis que Jacob sortait avec sa petite fille Renesmé.

Le docteur Cullen nous fît sortir de la maison. Seul Billy avait eu le droit de rester avec elle. C'était horrible, j'écouté ses cris a travers les murs, elle souffrait terriblement ! A ce moment la, j'aurais tout donné pour que ses cris cesse et qu'elle aille mieux, mais j'étais totalement impuissant.

-« Paul arrête, ça ne sert à rien, Monsieur Cullen est un excellent médecin, il fera tout pour sauver Camille ! » Me dit Jared

Monsieur Cullen sortie enfin,

-« Elle va s'en remettre très vite, elle a quelques égratignures au visage mais aucun traumatisme crânien et sa jambe est cassé, elle devra garder le plâtre pendant 1 mois mais je vous assure qu'elle s'en remettra très bien ! »

Je remercie le Docteur a mainte et mainte reprise avant de prendre Camille et de la ramener chez Billy. Mr Cullen lui avait donné des médicaments contre la douleur, et elle dormait tout à fait paisiblement. Je restai la assis à côté d'elle toute la nuit à la regardé dormir.

_POV CAMILLE :_

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Paul endormi, la tête posé sur mon ventre. C'était tellement mignon et je me sentais tellement bien avec lui, j'aurais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais ! Mais il me sentit bouger et il se réveilla.

-« Enfin tu te réveilles, madame la belle au bois dormant ! » Dit-il avec un immense sourire

-« J'ai dormis combien de temps ? »

-« Tu as dormi pendant 16h, les cachets que t'as donné le médecin sont vraiment efficaces ! »

Je rigolai et décida de me lever mais douleur intense me pris dans la jambe et ou j'avais oublié que cette pétasse m'avais brisé les os de la jambe !

-« Tiens c'est des médicaments antidouleurs, et je vais te porter ça t'éviteras de forcer. »

Enfin ! Enfin je retrouver mon Paul, attentionné, prévenant et surtout amoureux ! Pour l'instant on va y allait doucement quand même !

« C'est gentil, mais je vais me débrouiller toute seule ! » lui répondis-je

Au bout de 10 minutes, je réussis a me mettre debout, mais je ne fis même pas un pas que je m'écrasai tête première par terre.

-« Bon allé casse-cou, je t'emmène ! » Paul m'attrapa par les hanches et bien sur il était mort de rire

-« Lâche moi je peux très bien y arriver ! »

-« Je ne crois pas non, puis je vais te dire la tu n'es pas en position de force, alors tu te tais et je t'emmène en bas ! »

Je finis par abdiquer, malheureusement !

-« Paul tu sais j'aimerais que tu m'emmènes chez Kevin, je crois qu'on lui doit bien des excuses enfin surtout toi ! »

Il accepta à contre cœur. Et l'après-midi nous partîmes chez lui, j'avais des béquilles pour marcher mais c'était une horreur, je n'ai aucune coordination dans mes gestes et déjà que je tombe tout le temps avec mes deux jambes mais alors la avec une seule c'est vraiment la misère !

Paul sonna à la porte et Kevin ouvrit.

-« Si tu es venu pour me remettre un racler ça ne sert a rien j'ai très bien compris et promis je ne recommencerais pas ! »

-« Non non ne t'inquiètes pas, nous sommes venu pour te présenter des excuses. Hein Paul ?! » Lui tapant le bras avec mon coude

-« Oui je suis désolé de t'avoir brusqué comme je l'ai fait » Dit-il avec l'air grognon

Une fois les excuses faites nous partîmes et Paul me glisse dans l'oreille :

-« Je ne regrette pas du tout de lui avoir cassé la gueule au moins maintenant il sait à quoi s'en tenir! » Me dit-il avec un sourire sournois

C'est vrai que maintenant il ne risque même plus d'oser me regarder !


	12. Chapter 12

**_J'espère_**_** que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **_

_**Je vous remercie pour les review que vous me laissez, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fiction vous plaise !**_

_**BONNE LECTURE ! BISOUS BISOUS :)**_

_**CHAPITRE : 12**_

Un mois s'était écoulé et nous étions à deux jours du mariage de Sam et Emily. Et je m'étais enfin débarrassé de cette saleté de plâtre ! Aujourd'hui, on devait rejoindre Emily dans une boutique pour essayer nos robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Nous étions trop excitées de les voir ! Emily en avait choisi une différente pour chacune d'entre nous. Et pour ce qui est de Paul et moi, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'évolution. J'étais toujours extrêmement distante. Il m'avait fait trop souffrir et j'estimais que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas et jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait rien fait. J'avais espéré qu'il me demande de l'accompagner au mariage, mais rien. Clara était toujours là, bien évidemment !

J'étais partie avec Kim pour rejoindre Emily. Arrivé devant le magasin, on pouvait apercevoir les filles déjà entrain de s''admirer devant les miroirs. Nous sommes rentrés, avons dit bonjours à tout le monde et Emily s'est empressée de nous donner nos robes. La mienne, était courte et blanche, sur le bustier on pouvait voir des sortes de diamants de tout un tas de couleur et le bas était en volant toujours blanc. Celle de Roxanne était violine, celle de Kim Rose poudre, Rénesmé bleu pale et bien sur Clara la sienne était saumon. Nous avions toutes des robes courtes, il n'y avait qu'Emily qui avait une longue robe blanche bustier avec un drapé magnifique ! Toutes les robes allées très bien, du coup tout se passa très vite. Nous décidions donc de rentrer toutes chez Emily, et bien sur Clara s'est sentie obligé de monter dans la même voiture que moi ! CONNASSE !

-« Oh je vous ai pas dit les filles, mais j'ai demandé à Paul de m'accompagner au mariage d'Emily. Je me suis dit vu que ça fait maintenant un bout de temps que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, ça ne te dérangerait pas Camille ! » Dit Clara

J'ai bien cru que j'allais m'étouffer, c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'avait pas invité, cette blondasse était passé avant et bien évidemment les garçons sont faibles dès qu'une paire de seins se présente à eux ! LACHE ! Elle venait de me gâcher ma journée en une fraction de seconde, mais il ne fallait pas que je lui montre que ce qu'elle venait de me dire m'atteignait, je voulais être plus forte qu'elle !

-« Super, je suis contente pour vous ! » C'est la seule chose qui avait pu sortir de ma bouche.

-« Et toi du coup tu iras avec qui ? » Rétorqua Clara, elle avait vraiment l'intention de me descendre et elle ne s'en caché pas du tout !

-« Oh… Heu… »

-« SETH ! » Répondit Kim à ma place !

Je lui jetai un œil interrogateur, mais elle ne me fit qu'un clin d'œil.

-« Seth n'osé pas te demander, mais il avait très envie de venir au mariage avec toi à son bras ! »

-« Oh, j'irais avec lui avec un grand plaisir ! » Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et je pris mon portable pour répondre à la demande de Seth.

-« JE SERAIS RAVIE D'ALLER AU MARIAGE AVEC TOI ! BISOUS CAMILLE » à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Seth me répondit

-« JE VOIS QUE KIM A VENDUE LA MÈCHE, MAIS JE SUIS TRÈS CONTENT QUE TU SOIS D'ACCORD, A PLUS TARD. BISOUS »

Je pense que la réponse de Kim cloua le bec à Clara parce qu'on ne l'écouta plus de toute la fin du trajet.

Arrivés à la maison, les garçons finissaient d'installer les bancs et l'hôtel. Je ne voulais pas croiser le regard de Paul car une fois de plus j'avais été déçue. Je me dirigeai directement vers Seth qui était entrain de porter un gros tronc d'arbre.

-« Alors Monsieur, ton costume est près ? »

-« Oui, il n'attend plus que le jour J ! Je pensais venir te chercher chez Billy vers 15H comme ça vous pourrez aider vous les filles à habiller Emily et Sam » Me dit-il avec un regard charmeur, Seth était plus jeune que moi, c'était comme un petit frère et il savait que même si je voulais le renier, j'étais amoureuse de Paul

-« Pas de problème je serais prête ! »

Je vis Paul au loin qui nous regardait, je pense qu'il avait dû écouter notre conversation mais ça m'était égal, il fallait m'inviter avant !

La soirée se termina chez Sam comme d'habitude, puis Jacob je ramenai chez Billy.

-« Alors comme ça on va au mariage avec le petit Seth ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il était surexcité après avoir reçu ton message, il pensait y aller tout seul ! »

-« Oui, je pensais que j'allai y aller toute seule aussi, comme quoi deux âmes perdues se rencontre ! » Je fis à clin d'œil à Jacob

-« Paul .. » commença Jacob

-« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de lui et de sa pouffiasse. Mon histoire avec lui est close et il est temps pour moi maintenant de passer à autre chose ! »

-« Tu ne pourras jamais passer à autre chose » Dit-il d'une voie quasiment inaudible

-« Je sais malheureusement mais je peux apprendre à vivre sans lui »

La discutions se termina quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, je fis un bisou sur la joue à Billy qui était posé devant un match de football américain et partie me coucher.

Hier j'avais oublié de fermer mes volés, alors le lever du soleil me réveilla, il faisait un beau ciel bleu et je prier pour que demain il fasse le même temps ! Je partis à la douche pour finir de me réveiller comme à mon habitude, je me sèche dans ma salle de bain et je sors complètement nue pour aller m'habiller comme ma chambre et attenante à ma salle de bain, mais là j'aurais dû garder ma serviette !

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain je vis quelqu'un debout devant moi. Je fis un bond de 15 mètres en arrière pour voir que c'était Paul et que j'étais toujours complètement nue ! Je repartis à toute vitesse dans ma salle de bain pour reprendre cette saloperie de serviette !

-« Mais il te manque des cases à toi ! D'où tu te permets de rentrer chez les gens comme ça ! » Dis-je d'un ton énervé !

-« Il y avait personne chez toi, la porte est fermé et tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone, je me suis inquiété et j'ai faits le tour de la maison. Ta chambre fenêtre de chambre était ouverte alors je suis rentré ! »

-« Je vois bien que tu es rentré merci ! Mais même s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose en aucun cas je ne veux que ce soit toi qui viennes me sauver ! C'est normal qu'il n'y ait personne Jacob passe la journée chez Rénesmé et Billy est partie a la pêche avec Monsieur Swan !» J'étais vraiment en colère

-« Ah ok » Dit Paul d'un ton tout bas

-« Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ! » Demandais-je sèchement

-« Je voulais savoir si tu étais en colère contre moi pour le fait que j'ai dit oui à Clara pour le mariage ? »

-« Tu te moques de moi je pense là ?! »

-« Non pas du tout »

-« Tu oses venir me demander si je suis en colère que tu ailles au mariage avec la salope qui a entre autres ruiné notre couple ! Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis vexé, blessé et c'est encore pire que de la colère ! » Mes yeux étaient devenue noirs et je pense que de la fumer sortait de mon nez et de mes oreilles !

-« Je pensais qu'on aurait pu être heureux ensemble mais tu n'as cessé de me faire de la peine, tout ce que je souhaite c'est de revenir en arrière et de ne jamais tomber amoureuse de toi ! » je fondis en larmes Paul essaya de s'approcher de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je tendis mon poing contre son torse

-« Non, ne fais pas sa s'il te plaît. Je pense que le mieux pour nous maintenant c'est d'essayer de rester amie. On n'arrive pas à être ensemble, on a tenté mais on a tout échoué » Dis-je la vois tremblante

Paul recula, aucun mot ne sortie de sa bouche. Il me regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux et ressortit par la fenêtre d'où il était rentré. Je me suis allongé dans mon lit et j'ai explosé en sanglots, même si je n'avais aucune envie de laisser partir Paul, je savais que c'était la meilleure solution.

Il était déjà 11H et j'avais promis à Emily que je viendrais l'aider à finir les derniers détailles pour demain. J'enfilai un pantalon de jogging large gris et mis un débardeur blanc à bretelles. Je pris la voiture de Billy pour partir.

Emily avait prévu un grand banqué parce qu'il fallait les nourrirent tous ses loups ! Le traiteur était donc venu aujourd'hui apporter les choses qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être mises au frais. Vous auriez tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était impressionnant on aurait pu nourrir un pays entier limite. J'écoutais Roxanne qui rallait après les garçons pour qu'ils ne touchent pas à la nourriture, Emily qui courait dans tous les sens pour tout installer. Moi j'étais avec Kim pour aider à porter. Clara, elle était avec Paul. On ne savait pas trop à quoi elle servait, elle ne portait rien. Elle était juste là pour ce coller à Paul et me montrer qu'elle avait remporté la bataille, je ne peux pas dire que ça ne faisait rien ce serait mentir. J'avais mal mais je faisais bonne figure.

J'avais des packs d'eau plein les bras et je vis Paul s'avancer vers moi pour je suppose venir m'aider mais Clara se mit entre nous deux.

-« Paul, il faut que tu viennes, je n'arrive pas à porter quelque chose là-bas »

Je vis le regard de Paul triste mais il suivit tout de même Clara, ce qui ne me fit en aucun cas regretter la décision que j'avais prise. Seth finit par venir à mon secours.

-« Tu n'as encore pas compris que tu n'as pas de muscles Camille, il faut que tu arrêtes de t'obstiner à porter des choses lourdes ! » Me dit Seth mort de rire

-« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » lui dis-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule

-« Aller vient avec moi les ranger »

-« Très bien chef ! » Acquiesçais-je

Nous avions fini de vider tous les petits camions et une pause bien méritée s'imposer ! Tout étais presque prêt, il ne manquait plus que d'installer la nourriture, les invités et les marier et tout serait parfait !

L'après-midi, nos robes devaient arriver, mais aucun des garçons ne devait les voir, même si Embry faisait du chantage à Roxanne pour qu'elle l'essaye mais ça ne marchait pas. Je décidais donc de la ramener chez moi.

-« Hey Camille, je sais pas quoi faire cette après-midi, est ce que je peux venir avec toi ? » me demanda Seth

-« Bien sur, mais je ne vais pas faire grand-chose, mais à part rester enfermé chez moi. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave on aura qu'à regarder un film, pas romantique bien sur ! » me dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Il savait mon faible pour les romances à l'eau de rose !

-« Ok, bah tu choisiras le film dans ce cas là, allait grimpe dans la voiture ! »

Nous passâmes plus notre après-midi à parler qu'à regarder le film. Seth me racontait comme quoi il s'était imprégné d'une fille mais qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'il existait et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour attirer son attention. Même si j'étais loin d'être la mieux placée pour donner des conseilles avec ma vie amoureuse merdique, je voulais quand même le rassurer et qu'il fallait qu'il se lance pour faire le premier pas, que les filles adoraient sa !

Nous n'avions même pas mangé et nous nous étions endormis tous les deux dans mon lit.


End file.
